


The Ministry Elevators Are Conspiring Against Me

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: After getting into a relationship with the world famous Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy finds himself taking a claustrophobic elevator ride with two people who probably don’t approve of his new romance at all. He is so going to kill Harry for this later. It isn’t Harry’s fault, but hey. Someone needs to suffer.





	The Ministry Elevators Are Conspiring Against Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2014 for hp-silencio.

It was so typical. Just so predictable. Draco really should have seen this coming. Nothing ever went his way, no matter how hard he tried. Why had he even remotely held onto the expectation that this time, when all he wanted to do was take a quick trip down the elevator to get some work done in person instead of sending down a memo, everything would go according to plan?  
  
It was perhaps more than accurate to say that Draco was most certainly at least a bit of a drama queen, but this time, his internal whinging was very much justified. You see, his predicament was as such. Out of all the elevators in the entire Ministry of Magic, Draco just _had_ to get on the one that had Ginevra Weasley in it.  
  
Draco was honestly surprised by how not surprised he was.  
  
His initial reaction upon realising just how rotten his luck was had been to freeze entirely and consider turning around and pretending he had something else to do, but that would have been too obvious and humiliating. And Draco Malfoy wasn’t the type of person who let himself be humiliated. So he’d simply managed a curt, sharp nod, and stepped smoothly into the elevator with what he hoped was arrogant grace. Ginevra had barely responded. Draco had pretended not to care.  
  
It wasn’t that Draco held any resentment towards the Weaselette. Oh no, not in the slightest. He’d long since left those days of pointless antagonism and hatred behind him. Ginevra, to him, was merely someone he’d gone to school with – there were no hard feelings left. But now, given the circumstances...  
  
Again, it wasn’t that there was any resentment on Draco’s part. There really wasn’t. On Ginevra’s part, however, was a different story. Draco didn’t imagine it was easy to come to terms with the fact that your boyfriend dumped you to be with a guy. A Death Eater guy, at that. Which was exactly why Draco was worried for his life right about now. Although he had complete confidence in her maturity, he also had complete confidence in her ability to perform a nasty Bat-Bogey hex.  
  
The best defence, Draco figured, was to remain silent and pray that the elevator ride go off without a hitch. It might be more typical of his luck for it to get stalled in some unreachable crevice of the Ministry, but there was nothing wrong with a little optimism. Harry would have been proud.  
  
It wasn’t until about five long, agonising seconds later that Draco realised Ginevra was staring at him. He glanced nervously at her as discreetly as possible. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, a fire burning behind them that nearly scared Draco out of his skin – or the skin off of Draco, whichever worked. Harry had once described her hard, blazing glances as one of the things that had made him fall in love with her for that short amount of time. At the moment, Draco couldn’t fathom how anyone could be on the receiving end of that gaze and not melt from sheer terror.  
  
Of course, Draco would not melt from sheer terror. He would suck it up, maintain an impassive expression, and perhaps raise an eyebrow. Well, he _would_ raise an eyebrow, but he feared that it might prompt an even more intense stare and he was aware that he might really spontaneously combust if that were to happen.  
  
Briefly, he considered greeting her, as most polite, civilised members of society would do if they ran into an old acquaintance in an unsuspecting elevator. After all, Draco _was_ a very polite, civilised member of society. Yet he wasn’t, really. Despite being raised to abide by Pureblood etiquette and what not, his family hadn’t exactly been the traditionally nice type. He’d grown up learning the million ways to force himself to be perfectly hospitable while also making guests uncomfortable enough to leave, and he’d found loopholes so he could say the meanest of things in the most cuttingly proper ways. No one could find fault in his cold, well-mannered snark.  
  
Realistically speaking, this meant that he should be able to deliver the coolest line right now that would effectively shock Ginevra into averting her gaze, or at least toning it down a bit. Unfortunately, for the life of him, Draco really couldn’t remember how to be sassy right now.  
  
The lift jerked to a stop a slight bit faster than Draco was expecting it to, and he nearly went flying forwards. Thankfully, to avoid embarrassment and total humiliation, he was able to maintain what he hoped was carelessly effortless poise. Ginevra, however, looked entirely unruffled. How was she managing it? And how had he ever considered the Weasleys clumsy buffoons?  
  
The doors screeched open and Draco realised they weren’t on the floor he wanted to get out on yet. Instead, they had stopped because someone wanted to get on (naturally, Draco knew how lifts worked and everything, but at the moment he could hardly be blamed for forgetting how these things functioned, as he was focusing all his attention on not dying from Ginevra’s death gaze). And who should step on but Hermione Granger?  
  
To be honest, Draco would much rather be stalled in some unreachable crevice of the Ministry with Ginevra and her fiery gazes for a couple hours than be stuck in the same small, enclosed space as both her _and_ Granger for even ten seconds. But of course, as luck would have it, the latter was the unfortunate reality.  
  
Granger paused upon seeing Draco and Ginevra standing next to each other inside the little elevator. She glanced once at Ginevra and they exchanged a look that must have held some form of significance that Draco couldn’t read. For the most hopeful of seconds, Draco thought she might not get onto the elevator. Of course, this was only wishful thinking, because a second later, Granger flashed him the coolest, most dangerous of smiles, stepped onto the cold marble of the lift’s floor, and angled herself so she was always looking right at him.  
  
Now he was caught between a death glare and a condescending glance that made him feel extraordinarily unimportant. His ego had never been so hurt.  
  
Draco swallowed nervously, and the sound his throat made was very much audible. He cursed internally. He should not be showing any signs of weakness at this point – any wrong move could be deadly.  
  
On a side note, Harry had better be really fucking grateful that Draco was willing to go through all this shit for him. If he didn’t love the dork he wouldn’t even bother putting his life out on a limb like this every day. He began plotting his revenge against Harry for the night. He would refuse to speak to him properly during dinner. It was definitely unreasonable and would probably confuse the hell out of Harry. Therefore, it was perfect. Yes. Draco would play the cold shoulder game to get back at Harry – no, _Potter_ – for the fact that Draco’s luck was rotten. Yes. It made absolute sense.  
  
Granger shifted slightly, and Draco’s eyes darted in her direction. She was...no, she couldn’t be! She was taking a step forward, towards him! And Ginevra...Gineva was doing the same on the other side! Draco instantly felt his palms start to sweat, his fingers twitching as he reached towards his wand in what he hoped was an easy, unnoticeable fashion. This couldn’t be how he was going to die. At least, he wasn’t going to let himself die this way! Not without a fight, anyway.  
  
And then the lift came to a shuddering halt.  
  
Draco all but rushed out of the elevator, hardly caring if Ginevra or Granger found him cowardly. He had every reason to be frightened that those two would rip him to shreds. Screw hiding signs of weakness and appearing elegantly suave. Between his life and his reputation, he would much rather save the former.  
  
At the moment there was no one Draco hated more than the love of his life. This was all _his_ fault. He was so going to kill him later, and –  
  
Just then, Draco was distracted by another elevator coming into view from across the courtyard. He almost dismissed it when he noticed the aforementioned love of his life dashing out of it in a clumsier parody of Draco. He was just about to question why the hero was in such a hurry when he noticed Astoria Greengrass stepping out of the same elevator, a devious, maniacal grin on her face.  
  
Well. Maybe Draco wasn’t the only one with problems.


End file.
